Peril on the High Seas
by chilled monkey
Summary: Tommy takes Kimberly on a special date- a day out at sea! But things turn sour when Rita sends the Ghost Pirates after them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. The Ghost Pirates are based on the Imaginext toy line of the same name. No profit is being made from this story.

 **Author's Note:** This story is set in Season 1 after "Return of An Old Friend."

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove with the sun shining brightly and not a cloud in the sky. The city's heroic defenders, the Power Rangers, were all in a particularly good mood. All of their homework had been completed, there were no special events in need of their help (not that they minded helping out of course) and best of all, Rita Repulsa had been inactive for over a week now after they had handed her latest monster a sound defeat.

The Rangers knew that the current peace wouldn't last but, content that the evil sorceress would be licking her wounds for at least a few more days, they had all decided to enjoy a day at the park.

All except Tommy and Kimberly. Instead Tommy had asked her to come with him on a date. With a twinkle in his eye he had told her there would be a surprise.

"Come on Tommy what's the surprise?" Kim asked as they strolled down a pier at Angel Grove docks.

"Wait just a little more" he replied. He stopped walking and pointed. "There it is."

Kimberly stared in astonishment. Floating a short distance away was a pristine white yacht.

"It's my uncle's" Tommy explained. "He let me borrow it for a day."

Kimberly smiled as she realised what Tommy meant. "An entire day out at sea, just the two of us" she said dreamily.

"So I take it you like your surprise?" Tommy asked.

She giggled. "I love it" she said giddily as she threw her arms around him. He laughed happily and spun her around.

* * *

Soon afterwards they took the yacht out onto the open sea and before long the coast had disappeared into the distance, leaving nothing but a seemingly endless expanse of blue water as far as the eye could see.

Kimberly was a little concerned at first about getting lost but Tommy assured her he knew how to navigate and the yacht's automated systems would keep them on-course. She soon relaxed.

"It's so peaceful out here" Kimberly said with a sigh. "It's like all the trouble with Rita doesn't exist."

"I know what you mean" Tommy agreed. "My grandfather was a sailor. He always told me how much he loved the sea and how he would go months without even setting foot on land."

"Oh I couldn't do that" said Kimberly. "Do you know what these salt breezes would do to my hair?"

Tommy chuckled and put an arm around her. She happily leaned into his embrace.

* * *

In her fortress up on the Moon Rita was currently standing on her balcony. She gritted her teeth in anger as she used her Repulsa-scope to spy upon her hated enemies, specifically on Tommy and Kimberly's date.

"Bah! Young love" she sneered. "Look at them, so happy and content, sailing the open seas without a care in the world. Just the sight of it makes me sick!"

Bitterly she turned around and strode away from the balcony. Her fingers tightened their grip on her staff as she seethed with rage.

"Finster! I need a new monster NOW!" Rita yelled as she barged into the monster-maker's workshop. She came to a halt as she saw that Finster was lying underneath his Monster-Matic. Startled by her entrance he sat up too quickly and banged his head on the machine.

"I, I'm sorry my Queen" he said fearfully as he stood up while gingerly rubbing his head. "The Monster-Matic has developed a fault. I won't be able to make any monsters until I repair it."

Rita scowled and stormed out of the room before she lost her temper and blasted her chief monster-maker to space dust. Her anger grew as she thought of Tommy and Kimberly enjoying their date. Oh how she longed to crush their happiness! To turn their joy into misery and their contentment to turmoil! But there was no way she could…

Her angry stride slowed to a stop as an idea began to take shape in her evil mind. She smiled wickedly.

"Wait a minute…" she said, her voice much calmer now. "Why should I waste my time going after the happy little couple when I can have someone else do it for me?"

With an evil cackle she went to her private chamber. Once there she stood in front of a crystal ball and waved her hands over it while chanting a communication spell. After a few moments an image of a man's face appeared in the crystal ball. He had a thin black moustache and wore a black hat with a white plume. His eyes were red and his skin was a sickly yellow that glowed softly. Several gold teeth glittered as he grinned.

"Arr, the famous Rita Repulsa" he drawled. "What be the reason for the Empress of Evil to be calling on a humble pirate such as meself?"

"Captain Keelhaul Jack" Rita greeted him. "Do you recall how I commissioned your services as a privateer during my conquest of Hydron 4?"

"Aye. Me and my lads acquired plenty of booty during that venture." His grin broadened. "Ye have need of us again per chance?"

"Nothing big. I just want you to take care of a little problem for me" Rita replied. "Two of Zordon's Power Rangers are enjoying a day out at sea. I want you to dispose of them in any way you see fit. In return you may keep their Power Coins along with anything else you can take from them."

"I accept yer highness" said Keelhaul Jack. "Those landlubbers won't know what hit em!"

Rita cackled with malicious glee at the thought of what would soon befall the unsuspecting Rangers.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on up on the Moon, Kimberly, now wearing a pink bikini, lounged back on the deck of the yacht while Tommy enjoyed a swim. She sighed blissfully.

Hearing a faint dripping of water, she opened her eyes to see Tommy walk up to her, having climbed back onto the stern. Kimberly felt herself swoon at the sight of him. He wore just a pair of green trunks and the way the droplets of water glistened on his lean, powerful physique was just so…

"Are you okay Kim?" Tommy asked. "Your face is all red."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" she replied, hastily trying to get her thoughts under control.

Tommy smiled. "Sure you don't want to go swimming? The water's great."

"I'll go later" said Kimberly. "Right now I just want to lay back and soak up some warm…"

They both abruptly shivered as a sudden cold wind blew over the deck. Puzzled, they looked around to see that a thick, grey fog had engulfed them, blocking out the sunshine.

"W, what's going on?" Kimberly asked as she got to her feet, Tommy helping her up. He put a protective arm around her and raised his communicator. "Zordon, Alpha, come in" he said.

His only reply was a crackle of static. Before he could say anything else something loomed up out of the fog. Tommy and Kimberly looked up to see the hull of an ancient galleon alongside them. The ship's wooden hull glowed with a dim phosphorescence, the sails were black and the figurehead was a ghastly winged skeleton.

"It's Rita. It has to be" said Kimberly as she hugged herself to try and ward off the chill.

Tommy looked up at the ship with a look of determination. Limited powers or not there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Kimberly.

"It's Morphin time!"

But before they could raise their Power Morphers two black spheres were flung over the galleon's side. They ht the yacht's deck and immediately spewed out a yellowish gas. Caught by surprise Tommy and Kimberly couldn't stop themselves from inhaling the gas in time and they were seized by fits of coughing so intense that they couldn't say their morphing phrases.

As Tommy fought for breath he felt his eyelids grow heavy and his limbs turn sluggish.

 _Sleeping gas! I've got to fight… Have to save Kimberly…_

With a last desperate effort he put his arms around Kimberly and pulled her close in a vain attempt to shield her with his own body as the two of them slumped to the deck and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Wake up ye scurvy dog!"

Tommy opened his eyes with a low groan only to immediately squint against the sun's glare. _Well at least the fog's lifted_ he thought bleakly. He felt rough wood against his skin and smelled salt water. There was a dull ache in his head as he tried to recall what had happened. He remembered the fog and the ship appearing out of it and then…

 _Wait… Kimberly!_

He tried to get up only to find that he couldn't move. As his head cleared he realised that his hands were tied tightly behind his back and his ankles were bound together. A thick cloth gag covered his mouth, muffling his protests as he tried to free himself.

Mocking laughter filled his ears. He looked up to see a crowd of men all dressed in the typical regalia of pirates leering down at him. They looked mostly human except for their red eyes and sickly yellowish skin. Despite the sunshine he noticed that the pirates glowed with the same slight phosphorescence as their ship.

One of them stepped forwards. He wore a black maritime coat with a flintlock pistol in a holster, blue trousers, black boots, a brown belt and a black hat with a white plume. A hook replaced his right hand.

"Ahoy matey" he said with an evil grin. "I be Keelhaul Jack, Captain of the _Rusty Hook_ , and this be me fine crew of Ghost Pirates. Her highness Rita hired us to do away with ye."

"MMGH. MMGH" Tommy grunted into his gag while glaring up at them. _Where's Kimberly?_

"Ah, ye be wondering about the wench" said Keelhaul Jack. "Well worry not. There she is."

He pointed with his hook and the crew dutifully parted to reveal Kimberly, still in her pink bikini. She was tied to the mast with thick ropes around her chest, thighs and ankles while her wrists were tied behind her back. Like Tommy she was gagged with a piece of cloth. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Upon seeing each other Tommy and Kimberly both struggled furiously against their bonds but despite their efforts the ropes remained secure, prompting more laughter from the Ghost Pirates.

"What'll we do with em' Captain?" one of them asked.

Keelhaul Jack stroked his moustache. "Hmm, methinks we'll sell the boy as a slave. Yes, he'll fetch a tidy sum. The wench however I think I'll keep."

The crew roared approvingly while Tommy stared in horror and Kimberly frantically shook her head. His gold teeth glinting brightly, Keelhaul Jack strode up to Kimberly and began toying with her hair while she struggled helplessly.

"Ye'll make a fine pirate bride" he said with a leer.

"MMGH! MMGH!" Kimberly screamed into her gag and thrashed as much as the ropes would allow. Seeing her in distress filled Tommy with rage and he struggled even harder to break free but to no avail.

Up on the Moon Rita watched the whole thing. Her wicked laughter echoed throughout her palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately Rita wasn't the only one observing Tommy and Kimberly's plight. In the Command Centre Zordon and Alpha 5 watched what was happening on the Viewing Globe in dismay.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi" Alpha exclaimed. "Tommy and Kimberly are in big trouble! Zordon what are we going to do?"

"CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS IMMEDIATELY" Zordon replied.

* * *

In Angel Grove Park Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy were enjoying a game of volleyball. Right now Billy and Zack were determined to end Jason and Trini's unbroken winning streak.

"Go get em' my Main Brain" said Zack as he handed Billy the ball.

"Affirmative."

Billy waited a moment and then hit the ball, sending it up into the air and curling around in an arc that should carry it out of reach…

But as if from nowhere Trini leaped up and intercepted it. Her long black hair gleamed in the sunlight as she spiked the ball hard and sent it hurtling back. Zack dove for it desperately but missed and got a face-full of sand for his troubles.

"And that's game!" Jason crowed. He and Trini slapped hands in a triumphant high-five.

"I can't comprehend it" said Billy as he helped Zack up. "Based on all my calculations the trajectory should have been impossible to intercept successfully."

"No sweat man. One of these days we'll get them" Zack replied once he'd spat out the last of the sand.

"Sure you will" Jason laughed.

"So what'll we do next?" Trini asked.

"How about we get some hot dogs? I'm starving" Zack suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Jason agreed. Billy and Trini nodded.

As they started to walk off their communicators beeped. Jason looked around until he was sure no one else was there and then lifted his communicator to reply.

"Yes Zordon."

"RANGERS, TOMMY AND KIMBERLY ARE IN GREAT DANGER. YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE AT ONCE."

"We're on our way." The Rangers each tapped their communicator and disappeared in beams of coloured light.

* * *

"What's going on?" Trini asked anxiously as soon as they re-materialised in the Command Centre. "Are Kimberly and Tommy okay?"

"THEY ARE FINE FOR THE MOMENT" Zordon reassured her. "LOOK TO THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The Rangers turned to look at the globe. Their eyes widened at the sight of their friends predicament.

"RITA HAS SUMMONED KEELHAUL JACK AND HIS CREW OF GHOST PIRATES FROM THE GHOST REALM" Zordon explained. "THEY HAVE TAKEN TOMMY AND KIMBERLY AS THEIR PRISONERS. RANGERS, YOU MUST STOP THEM BEFORE THEY RETURN TO THEIR OWN REALM."

"We'll get them back" said Jason firmly. His fists clenched and his face tightened into a resolved frown.

"It's not that simple Rangers" said Alpha. "The pirates ship, the _Rusty Hook_ , generates a disrupter field that prevents teleportation on or off of it."

"So we can't get to them?" Zack asked. "There has to be a way!"

"THERE IS A WAY ZACHERY" said Zordon. "ALPHA AND I ANTICIPATED SOMETHING LIKE THIS MAY HAPPEN AND HAVE PREPARED A NEW ADDITION TO YOUR ARSENAL. I THINK YOU'LL BE PLEASED WITH THEM. ALPHA."

Alpha pressed a few buttons on a console and four jet-skis materialised behind a computer bank. They gleamed brightly under the Command Centre's lights.

Each was coloured to fit a specific Ranger, red, yellow, blue and black, with white trim. The bows of each one were designed to resemble a dolphin-like creature with a long pointed beak. The Rangers stared in awe at their new vehicles.

"Morphinominal" said Zack as he examined the jet-skis.

"These are amazing" Trini agreed.

"BEHOLD THE POWER SKIS! THEY WERE CREATED FROM THE FOSSILISED REMAINS OF AN ICTHYOSAURUS" Zordon explained. "LIKE THAT ANCIENT PREDATOR OF THE SEAS THEY ARE SWIFT AND POWERFUL."

"With these you'll be able to catch up to the _Rusty Hook_ in no time" Alpha added.

"What about when we arrive though?" Billy asked, his excitement dwindling. "If these maritime raiders are unquestionably phantasmal apparitions of a post-mortem origin then they are presumably non-corporeal in nature and thus place us at a severe tactical disadvantage."

Zack frowned in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"He means how do we fight ghosts?" Trini translated.

"A SOUND OBSERVATION BILLY BUT YOU NEEDN'T WORRY" Zordon answered. "THE GHOST PIRATES CONSTRUCT TEMPORARY BODIES FOR THEMSELVES OUT OF ECTOPLASM. YOUR WEAPONS CAN DESTROY THESE BODIES AND IMMEDIATELY SEND THEM BACK TO THE GHOST REALM."

"All right then" said Jason. "It's Morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

The morphed Rangers teleported to Angel Grove beach, materialising on the open water atop their new Power Skis. Billy looked down at a small LCD screen between the handle bars.

"Guys" he called. "Zordon is sending Tommy and Kimberly's location to our navigational computers."

"Then let's see what these rides can do" said Zack enthusiastically.

"Yeah" the others agreed.

Four engines came to life with a roar and the Rangers zoomed off, cutting smoothly through the water and leaving trails of white spray behind them.

"This is kicking!" Zack exclaimed.

The others agreed. Despite the gravity of the situation they couldn't help but be thrilled by the rush of speed.

* * *

Rita however was definitely not thrilled as she looked down through her Repulsa-scope.

"What? The Rangers have found another way to go after their friends!" she shrieked. "Goldar, get down there and destroy them!"

"As you command my empress" he growled in reply. He teleported down to Earth in a fiery flash.

* * *

As the Rangers sped across the ocean's surface Trini noticed a shadow on the water. She looked up and saw Goldar flying overhead, his black feathery wings spread wide.

"Guys look out! It's Goldar" she cried.

"Evasive action" Jason yelled.

Goldar launched energy balls from his sword and the Rangers swerved out of the way. Huge plumes of water shot up into the air as they dodged his attack. Goldar snarled and fired more energy balls which were also dodged.

"Rangers, Blade Blasters up!" Jason yelled.

The Rangers drew their Blade Blasters and returned fire, sending laser beams streaking up into the sky, but Goldar deflected each one with his sword.

"Ha! You can't beat me Rangers" he taunted. He launched another series of energy balls which they narrowly evaded.

"I've got an idea. You guys keep him busy" said Zack.

"You got it" Trini replied.

She, Jason and Billy continued firing at Goldar while Zack decelerated slightly and fell a little. He materialised his Power Axe and switched it to cannon mode. With Goldar's attention focused on blocking laser shots from the others, Zack took careful aim and fired!

"AARGH!" Goldar roared in pain as the blast hit him directly and knocked him out of the sky. He managed to teleport away just before hitting the water.

"Nice shot Zack" Trini congratulated him.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you guys" he replied.

"Now let's get to that ship and save our friends" said Jason.

The Rangers increased their speed and zoomed away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Zordon's description of the Power Skis was based on his introduction of the Shark Cycles in Season 3 although I made a few changes to the dialogue.


	3. Chapter 3

"What now Captain?" one of the Ghost Pirates asked. "Back to the Ghost Realm?"

"Not yet" Keelhaul Jack replied. "There be no need to wait. Your Captain will have his wedding right now. Bring the wench to me."

Kimberly thrashed about frantically as two Ghost Pirates unbound her from the mast but kept her wrists and ankles tied together. They then dragged her over to the captain who grinned evilly as he looked her over.

"MMGH! MMGH!" Tommy grunted as he strained harder than ever against his bonds. He couldn't let this happen!

"Tie the boy to the mast" Keelhaul Jack ordered. "I want him to see everything."

"Aye aye Captain" two of his crew laughed. They hauled Tommy to his feet and dragged him over to the mast.

"Quit yer squirming whelp" one of them snarled as they tied him to the same point where Kimberly had recently been. "Yer wench belongs to the Captain now and ye'll soon be sold into slavery."

A few moments later the Ghost Pirates were gathered in a loose congregation. At the bow stood Keelhaul Jack and two of his crew held Kimberly in place. A white veil had been placed over her head.

"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in unholy matrimony" the captain said. He leered at Kimberly as she shook her head fearfully.

"Captain!"

All eyes turned to the crow's nest where the lookout was pointing out to sea. "There be trouble ahead" he yelled.

Tommy and Kimberly's eyes lit up with hope and relief as they saw Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy speeding towards the _Rusty Hook_.

Keelhaul Jack scowled. "All hands, battle stations" he bellowed.

As soon as they were close enough the Rangers switched their Power Skis to auto-pilot and leaped onto the pirate ship.

"Release our friends and go back to your own realm" Jason commanded.

"Arr, them's fighting words all right" Keelhaul Jack replied. "Deal with the others lads, the red one's mine!"

The Ranger summoned their Power Weapons and the cutlasses materialised in the Ghost Pirates hands. The sound of clashing blades drifted over the waves as the battle was joined!

Zack and Billy soon found themselves at a disadvantage. The Power Axe and Power Lance both needed considerable space to be wielded effectively and so were ill-suited to fighting on the crowded deck. The Ghost Pirates by contrast needed far less room to use their weapons, allowing them to drive the two Rangers back and separate them so they couldn't fight back-to-back.

Trini was faring far better. Her Power Daggers were better suited for combat in confined spaces and having two blades to parry with made it easier to defend against multiple foes. She weaved through the mass of Ghost Pirates, dodging or deflecting chops from their cutlasses and responding with lightning-fast jabs. Each time she scored a direct hit a Ghost Pirate disappeared with a flash of light and a popping sound.

She was working her way towards Kimberly, currently laying on the deck after being knocked over in the confusion, when she saw the trouble Zack and Billy were in. Sparks flew from their suits as they took several hits and lost their footing.

"Zack! Billy!"

Trini leaped over the Ghost Pirate mob, twisting in the air to land on her feet near the other two Rangers. She threw a series of jabs and cuts that forced the pirates to give ground, clearing enough room for Billy and Zack to get to their feet.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Affirmative" Billy replied.

"Yeah, thanks for bailing us out" Zack agreed.

"My pleasure."

Zack and Billy switched to their Blade Blasters. Unhampered by the smaller blades, all three Rangers began cutting a swathe through the Ghost Pirate's ranks.

Meanwhile Jason was facing off with Keelhaul Jack himself.

"Ye be a fool to cross blades with me boy" the captain snarled.

"You're going to regret messing with the Power Rangers" Jason responded. He charged in with a series of strong slashes. Steel rang against steel as Keelhaul Jack parried his blows.

As their captain had ordered them the Ghost Pirates made sure to keep away, allowing the two of them to duel without interruptions. This meant Jason had enough room to use his Power Sword effectively, giving him a few inches of vital reach over his opponent. Keelhaul Jack was surprisingly fast though and crucially was more experienced at fighting aboard a ship.

The constant listing of the deck from side to side subtly interfered with Jason's equilibrium and threw off his balance. As he slashed again he missed and almost lost his footing.

"Har har, yer a landlubber Ranger. Ye ain't got yer sea legs" the pirate captain laughed. He attacked with a volley of chops that forced Jason to back away as he fought to keep his foe at a distance. It took all of his concentration to block the blows and stay upright.

 _Wait a second… That's it!_

As he blocked a cut aimed at his head Jason suddenly stumbled, lost his footing and fell to his knees. Keelhaul Jack uttered a cry of victory as he raised his cutlass.

"Jason!" Trini cried as the blade came down…

Only to be blocked by Jason's Power Sword with a sharp CLANG! With his free hand Jason drove his Blade Blaster into his foe's gut. The cutlass slipped from his suddenly slack fingers and clattered on the deck.

 _Jason… That stumble was deliberate_ Trini realised. _It was to hide him drawing his Blade Blaster and lure the captain in close enough to use it._

"Well played lad" Keelhaul Jack managed to say even as his glow began to increase. "Ye have the cunning of a pirate."

With that he disappeared in a flash of light.

By now Billy, Trini and Zack had finished off the rest of the Ghost Pirates. They helped her up and cut her free while Jason freed Tommy.

"Are you okay Kim?" Trini asked as she removed her friend's gag.

"I'm okay" she replied. Her attention turned to Tommy as Jason finished cutting his ropes. "Tommy!"

"Kimberly!"

They rushed over to each other and embraced tightly. The other Rangers smiled behind their helmets.

"Thanks for getting us out of that one guys" said Tommy once he and Kimberly let each other go. "That was a close one."

"No kidding. I almost got married to a pirate" said Kimberly with a grimace. "Eww!"

The Rangers chuckled. Before anyone could say anything else the deck started to rumble under their feet.

"The ship's disappearing" Jason exclaimed. "Come on!"

The Rangers all leaped from the deck to their Power Skis, with Kimberly holding on to Billy and Tommy holding on to Jason. They landed on the vehicles just in time as the _Rusty Hook_ faded away, leaving no trace. Fortunately each Power Ski could accommodate two people.

As the Ghost Pirate ship disappeared completely their communicators beeped.

"Yes Zordon" Jason answered.

"EXCELLENT WORK POWER RANGERS. NOW RETURN TO THE COMMAND CENTRE. THERE IS SOMETHING I WISH TO TELL YOU."

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the Command Centre, Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy de-morphing en route. When they arrived Zordon addressed them.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON ANOTHER JOB WEL DONE RANGERS. ALPHA AND I HAVE SCANNED THE AREA AND DETERMINED THAT THE PORTAL TO THE GHOST REALM IS CLOSED."

"Those Ghost Pirates won't be bothering us anytime soon" Alpha added.

"Awesome" said Zack with a grin.

"TOMMY, KIMBERLY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Zordon asked.

"We're fine" Tommy replied. "I hope I can explain to my uncle that I lost his yacht."

"DO NOT WORRY. ALPHA HAS LOCATED THE YACHT AND IT IS UNDAMAGED. ALSO I HAVE SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO OFFER YOU AND KIMBERLY."

"What's that?" Kimberly asked.

* * *

Things were not so harmonious up on the Moon.

"This is all your fault Finster!" Rita yelled. "If you had fixed the Monster-Matic sooner I wouldn't have needed to call in freelancers!"

"I'm sorry my Queen" Finster whimpered.

Rita whirled around and glared at Goldar. "It's your fault too Goldar! You let the Rangers beat you! Again!"

"It wasn't my fault. The Rangers…"

"Shut up! Both of you go and get me some aspirin for this headache!"

"Yes Rita" they both said simultaneously as they scurried away.

* * *

Back on Earth Kimberly was clinging to Tommy's back and squealing in excitement as they zoomed across the waves on Jason's borrowed Power Ski. Tommy was also enjoying himself, although how much of his thrilled smile was due to the speed they were riding at and how much was due to Kimberly holding onto him was anyone's guess.

Zordon had explained to them that while a Power Ski had been created for Kimberly he and Alpha had been unable to make one for Tommy due to his limited powers. He had also told them that while it was forbidden for the Rangers to use their powers for personal gain, he could bend the rule slightly in this case. By temporarily recalibrating a Power Ski's connection to the Morphing Grid and making it essentially just a regular jet ski, it was possible for the Rangers to use it for recreational purposes, something obviously not possible with their Dinozords. He had suggested this to Tommy and Kimberly as a compensation for Rita ruining their date and they had gleefully accepted.

Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy reclined on the deck of the recovered yacht and watched their friends with amused smiles.

 _You'll never win Rita_ Jason thought. _Whether it's on the land, the sea or in the air, the Power Rangers will always be there to stop you._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the absence of Bulk and Skull. I just couldn't think of a way to include them that wasn't gratuitous.

Also, I am aware that "jet ski" is just a brand name and the correct name for such a vehicle is a Personal Water Transport (PWT). However I think most people are more familiar with the term "jet ski" so I decided to stick with it here.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or favourite'd this story. I really appreciate it.


End file.
